Some patients having respiratory problems are assisted in breathing by a mechanical respirator which pumps ambient or oxygen enriched air directly into the lungs of the patient through an artificial airway which can include an endotracheal tube, nasal prongs or a tracheotomy tube. The artificial airway is connected to the respirator by means of an adapter. The adapter is affixed to the artificial airway at one end and removably connected to the respirator at the other end. As a result of a lack of coughing and of adequate airway humidification as well as a side effect of administration of gases, accumulation of secretions in the lungs may occur. The removal of these secretions is necessary for adequate oxygenation and ventilation as well as to prevent asphyxiation due to physical partial blockage or complete obstruction of the artificial airway. The removal of such secretions requires that a catheter connected to a source of vacuum be inserted into the lungs to remove the fluids by suction. Such suctioning, which is commonly performed at various intervals, is accomplished by inserting the suction catheter through the artificial airway into the lungs. In order to insert the catheter into the artificial airway it is necessary to disconnect it from the respirator to provide an access opening for the catheter. The connector by which the artificial airway is attached to the respirator cooperates with a fitting on the respirator which permits the connector to be readily coupled to and removed from the respirator. However, when the connector is removed from the respirator to permit insertion of the catheter for fluid suctioning, the patient may be deprived of oxygen until suctioning is completed, the catheter is withdrawn from the artificial airway and the connector is again attached to the respirator. In addition, the patient may be apneic or develop apnea upon disconnection of the airway from the respirator that precludes any air exchange during the airway suction. Suctioning typically takes a period of time on the order of one minute during which the patient is unable to breath.
It may also be desirable to sample the air flowing to the patient from the respirator through the artificial airway to monitor the temperature of the air, various pressures, flow rates and volumes, as well as the exhaled carbon dioxide and other gases. Gas flow, volume pressure and temperature measurements require the insertion of auxiliary fittings and/or adaptors between the artificial airway and the respirator connector adaptor or between the connector adaptor and the respirator itself.
Attempts have been made to provide a respirator connector and valve to permit fluid suctioning without interruption of the patient's breathing but the apparatuses resulting from such attempts to date have been complex, costly to fabricate, difficult to use, and of questionable reliability and safety. Some have required separate channels for oxygen flow and fluid suctioning. Others have required troublesome mechanical assemblies to assist movement of the catheter through the artificial airway.